Como um menino Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele nao entendia o que era amor ate conhecela de verdade, entao ele demostrava a seu modo como a amava


**Como um menino.**

**L.S.Jack.**

Ele andava como um leão enfurecido de um lado ao outro da sala comunal, tinha tido mais uma briga com ele, Merlin, ele amava ela, só que as vezes ela poderia deixar ele louco.

-Merlin... O que eu vi em Hermione Granger? –ele se senta em uma poltrona e fica encarando o fogo por um tempo, ela era mandona, criticava tudo que ele fazia, Merlin, o que ele tinha visto? Certo que ela era linda quando ficava brava e ter a garota mais inteligente não era para qualquer um, mas por que eles tinham que brigar tanto? –Acho que estou ficando louco... –ele fala mais para si do que para alguém, ele nem nota quando Harry se senta em sua frente e fala.

-Não meu amigo... Você esta começando a amar alguém –Rony quase cai da cadeira ao ver o amigo, mas este mandava um olhar para Gina, Rony fica um tempo encarando os dois, ele amava Hermione Granger? A resposta era clara, sim, ele amava ela.

**Eu sei, que você me faz tão bem  
Perco toda a razão  
Enlouquecido  
Entregue em suas mãos  
Assim como um menino  
Que não sabe esperar.**

Tentar achar ela quando ela esta brava era uma tarefa um tanto fácil para Rony, ele sabia que ela sempre se refugiava na biblioteca sempre que ela brigava com ele e Harry, mas quando ele se aproxima de lá, ele pode ouvir Madame Pince na porta.

-Madame Pince... Você viu a Mione? –ao ver o olhar da bibliotecária, ele estremece.

-A Srta Granger esta na sala do diretor –ela bufa –E eu pensava que ela amava os livros como eu, Merlin, ela quase destruiu a biblioteca... –ela começa a murmurar algo, mas Rony não dá atenção a Mione dele quase tinha destruído a biblioteca amada dela?

**  
Vivo cada segundo  
Só pra te encontrar  
Eu sei, que juntos sonhamos igual  
O mundo é de nós dois  
E tudo mais  
Fica pra depois.**

Ele entrou como um foguete na sala do diretor, este parecia sorrir ao ver o aluno quase demolir sua porta.

-Boa tarde Sr Weasley, a que devo a honra de sua visita? –o ruivo olha para os lados, mas Hermione não estava lá, vendo o olhar do garoto, o diretor sorri e fala –A Srta Granger acabou de sair, ela me contou o que aconteceu e pelos estragos ela esta em detenção com Madame Pince de arrumar todos os armários que ela derrubou –vendo os olhos centelhando do diretor, ele sorri e fala.

-O que eu preciso fazer para ficar em detenção com ela? –o diretor sorri e assina um documento e oferece para Rony.

-Estou decepcionado com você, Sr Weasley... Derrubar uma poção de escorregamento na escada para a sala do professor Snape... Não foi muito agradável –o ruivo sorri e corre para a biblioteca ao que o diretor ri.

**  
Assim como um menino  
Que não sabe esperar  
Vivo cada segundo só pra te encontrar  
Não existi dor  
E o teu jeito de sorrir.**

Hermione trabalhava quietamente, ela não sabia o que tinha dado nela, quando ela brigou com Rony ela veio direto para a biblioteca para se acalmar, mas vendo tantos livros a deixou mais brava ainda, ela não sabia o como a magia dela tinha causado tudo aquilo, mas agora ela estava ali, cumprindo a detenção de arrumar tudo aquilo ate o final da semana e claro que ela faria isso, ela amava a biblioteca, mas ela ainda estava mau por Rony, Merlin o que ela viu naquele ruivo temperamental? Tudo bem que ela sabia a resposta, ela o amava, mesmo com o jeito desengonçado ou a falta dele em estudo, ela amava o jeito dele.

Ela estava tão absorta no trabalho que não notou quando dois braços envolvem sobre ela, e uma voz falar.

-Eu te amo Mione... Me perdoe... –ela se virou surpresa e encontra aqueles olhos que ela tanto amava, era um castanho meio azulado, ela poderia ficar horas olhando para eles, derrepente ela sente o corpo aquecer quando ele a beijou, merlin ela amava os beijos dele, quando estavam quase desmaiando sem ar, ela se afasta dele e fala.

-Eu te amo também Rony –

**  
Faz com que eu ame só você  
Assim como um menino  
Que não sabe esperar  
Vivo cada segundo só pra te encontrar.**

Eles passaram a noite na biblioteca, Madame Pince tinha se esquecido que os dois estavam trabalhando lá e os trancou, Rony sorri e usa um feitiço que Harry usou e logo toda a biblioteca brilhava, ele segura Hermione em seus braços e fala.

-Eu te amo Hermione Jane Granger –ela sorri ao ver ele usar o nome completo dela, ele a abraça mais forte e a beija com todo o seu amor, ela poderia sentir uma onda de poder correr sua veia, seu corpo estava em chamas e logo ela se afasta e sorri para ele.

-Eu te amo mais Ronald Bilius Weasley –ele nem liga se ela o chama pelo nome completo, ele a amava, isso era tudo que importava, os dois se uniram em um beijo forte, algo realmente poderoso os envolve e quando se separam, eles começam a rir ao ver todas as estantes caídas e livros espalhados para todos os lados, alguns ainda flutuavam sobre as cabeças deles, Rony sorri para ela e fala.

-Acho que precisamos de mais tempo para acabar com a detenção –ele a puxa para mais perto –mas isso pode esperar –ela apenas sorri, sim tudo poderia esperar, menos o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

**MAIS UMA SONG PARA A MINHA LINDA LINE..RSRSRS VC E UMA DAS GAROTAS QUE CONQUISTA NOSSO CORAÇAO E DEMOSTRA UM CARINHO ESPECIAL... SAIBA QUE TE AMO DEMAIS MEU ANJO.RSRSRS**


End file.
